ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye Guy
Eye Guy is an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Abilties From his eyes, Eye Guy can fire numerous green energy beams. The eyes can be merged to create different effects, such as three on his shoulder which can form a freezing beam. By merging every eye into the large eye in his chest, he can fire his strongest energy blast. He can also climb walls. His middle eye is his powerful attack. In John Smith 10, the eyes can move across his body, similar to Ghostfreak's eye along the eye track, without a track. He can move all the eyes to his hands and combine them, to create a giant energy eye over his head, similar to the Eye of Sauron. He can see great distances with this eye, and even has X-ray vision. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance but his pants' colors are inverted and he has an eye below his Infinimatrix symbol. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his original series appearance, but his chest eye is gone, and his Codontrix symbol is recolored and it replaces the eye on his chest. When he combines his eyes into one, it appears on his back. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Eye Guy has his 11-year old self's Omniverse appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, and he has a small eye on his belt, which is where all his eyes combine to shoot a powerful blast. For 11-year old Ben, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with no belt. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his belt is black with green stripes. In addition, his cuffs are black, and his pants now have thin green stripes. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is still present on his belt. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse appearance but with more eyes and is more muscular. The colors on his pants are reversed. Weaknesses It is possible that if some of the eyes get hurt, Eye Guy must retain its energy to control the lasers. It appears in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He first appears in The Negative Effect to fight Albedo. Omni-World He, along with Ditto, he is the main character in Omni-World. Along with the rest of the cast, they often get into trouble or just have silly adventures. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Eye Guy in A Man, My Son to unify his freeze, fire, and energy beams with Kenny as Echo Echo's Wall of Sound to send Eon back into crosstime. He is voiced by Paul Eiding. Kyle 10 Eye Guy is the same old laser blasting alien we know and love but he also has x-ray vision and telescopic vision. *Into The Jungle(debut) Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Eye Guy has white cuffs on his pants, and his Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. He first appears in The Revolt Rises, where he fights a Plutonian, before transforming into Echo Echo. Appearances *The Revolt Rises Ren 10 *Attack of the Giant Frogs *My Son, Diamondhead *Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix He is used rarely because Ben is so use to using his new aliens. Ben 10: Unlocked Eye Guy is vulnerable to supersonic waves like that of Benwolf due to his large bat-like ears being able to hear much more types of frequency than humans. Ben 10: Omni-Force He is confirmed to appear in Omni-Force. Ben 10: Alien Generation 16yr old Ben looks the same as OV but without the eyes on his hands 11yr old Ben has his OV look with no eyes on his hands Ben 10: Aliens He has his OV look Tomas 10 He will be unlocked and become a major powerhouse. *The Cloak of Black Velvet *Roars of Thunder *Fighting with the Enemy Interspace 10 Eye Guy is set to appear in Interspace 10. Back in Action: Alien Universe Eye Guy was shown to have been re-unlocked by 17-year old Super Ben earlier in Back in Action, first re-appearing in 3 Hours Remaining... and later re-used twice during Hit and Miss. His design is that of Omniverse 16-year old Ben. Appearances *3 Hours Remaining... *Hit and Miss John Smith 10: Galactic Battle Eye Guy was unlocked by the Master Control, and was first used to fight Zs'Skayr. The majority of his appearances have been to do recon, as he has the ability to create an "All seeing eye", similar to the Eye of Sauron, that can see great distances with X-ray vision. He also has ability to pop the eyes out of their sockets. Appearances *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) *Reunion (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) (x2) Distant Worlds *Rematch (first re-appearance) Phantom Watch *Ghost of a Battle (first re-appearance) *Darkness and Power (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) Ancient Times *Lord of Time (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) *Kyoshi Island *Drill in the Wall *Cloud of Shadow Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Disney Castle * Twilight Town * Hollow Bastion By Kairi *Castle Oblivion (unintentional transformation) By Vexen *Merciless John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Eye Guy first appears being used by John by the Master Control. Appearances *Illusions *Growth and Decay Ben 52 He is Ben Tennyson's first transformation. He is also quite possibly his favorite! Appearences *And then there was a Reboot Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 1 Apperances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *The Truth (Used by Ahmad) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Wrath of Vilgax (first reappearance, Randomizer) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Kenny) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Man, My Son (first re-appearance) *One of Us Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity Ben used him to battle Rojo in Rematch Rampage, but was quickly defeated when he got dust in his eyes. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Eye Guy's costume has taken on a darker tone. Voice: Paul Eiding Appearances *TBA Ben 10: Omniverse Force *Pursuit of Death *Albeno Josh 12 In Josh 12, Eye guy appears to be Josh's favorite alien. Gallery Untitled eye.png|11 year old eyeguy eye guy I.N..png|Eye guy in incredible ned 10 Eye.png BTDW Eyeguy.png|Eye Guy in BTDW BTDW Eyeguy Large Eye Shot.png|Eye Guy in BTDW shooting. Decoy.png|Eye Guy as he appears in John Smith 10: Spacewalker. Credits to Brywarrior BTE Eyeguy.png|Eye Guy in BTE Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 4.58.41 PM.png|Albedo eye guy Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Aliens that can shoot Rays Category:Ice aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Rory 15 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Awesome Category:Original Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens